Every Last One
by Deoxys
Summary: Eren promised himself he would kill every titan. He meant it. *One shot*


Eren landed on the rooftop and gazed the last titan.

The _last _titan.

It had been 10 years since he made the promise to himself, 5 years since he finally started.

All of the gigantic, man eating humanoids were gone. The one that ate his mother and Hannes, the Smiling Titan. The Colossal Titan. The Armored titan. Bertolt was long since gone with Ymir, Annie and Reiner. They had been killed in their outing, right after Hannes had been eaten.

They found their titan's skeletons **(lets say that titan-shifters bones don't disintegrate.)** and theirs about 3 years ago, when they reclaimed wall Maria.

The job has gotten a lot easier since Eren had 'mastered' his titan shifting. He had annihilated around 60 of them around his Shinganshina, when they were making their move.

The basement was a disappointment compared to his imagination. All that as in it was a dusty note and a syringe. What had been in the syringe was a revolutionary serum. It had changed Eren's titan form. He could now produce a strange fluid that could harden up at his will, it became stronger than Reiner's armor, and harder than Annie's crystal.

But now, he had nothing to do with himself. Sure, he might get promoted to a higher place in the Scouting legion, but with no titans there was nothing there for him.

"Eren!" Mikasa used her 3dmg gear to get up to him. "Are they gone?" She saw the vapor rising off of the corpse and fell silent. She had been wanting him to say no.

He sat down and put his head in his hands. And screamed.

Mikasa covered her ears in shock, he was loud to be honest, plus the sound that he made came out of nowhere.

Eren stood back up and rubbed his eyes, where the dark rings were prominent under his eyes. He swayed a bit, then closed his eyes and fell.

Mikasa felt Eren's fevered forehead sighed in worry.

He was supposed to be promoted to commander today, but he hasn't even woken up, much less is he ready.

Armin walked on his crutches and eyes Eren laying in the bed. "Mikasa. It's lunch, he'll be there when youre finished, and the others are worried about you…"

Her head snapped around and she gave Armin a half-hearted glare and stood up from the chair.

Mikasa laughed at one of Jean's attempts at asking her on a date and stood up to check on Eren. It had been at least 2 hours since she had last checked. Sasha eyed her plate and watched her go.

When she arrived she noticed that the door was closed she slowly knocked on the door to see if Eren was up.

His tired voice answered, "In a second…" When he opened the door he was wearing normal clothes instead of the Scouting Legion uniform. Mikasa smiled in relief that he was ok. "Is there any food left?" Mikasa nodded and led him down the hall to the dining hall where everyone was. As they heard footsteps, the group of friends from the 104 training squad noticed that Eren was behind her.

"Look who's up." Connie said in a mocking tone. Sasha looked up from her plate to smile at him with a mouthful of bread.

He scratched his head and looked around the table where they were sitting. "Where's Corporal Levi and the others?"

"They are talking with the royal family about expanding the territory for humanity they said." Historia picked at her plate, she had been down ever since Ymir had been confirmed dead.

Eren nodded and picked some food from the table where it was stacked.

Mikasa laid in her bed staring at the celling. She could hear Eren and the others moving around in their room, and the flickering lights of candles lighting up the hallway.

After a while, the movement decreased and the candles were blown out.

Time passed, and Mikasa heard an agonized scream.

She burst out of her room, Jean and a few others following her. The sound had come from Eren's room.

She had trouble with the door because he hands were shaking, and that enough was to show she dreaded the worst. When she finally opened the door, Eren was sitting in the middle of the floor.

Eren didn't even look at them, he just stared at the knife in his hand. Mikasa recognized the weapon. It was the one she had murdered the man with. The handle was splintered but it was still intact.

For what seemed like hours, they sat in silence (Mikasa standing).

Eren finally looked at her, and words tumbled from his mouth, "I have to kill every last one of them."

Eren stared at her with fevered and crazed eyes. Then, he stabbed himself in the chest.

Eren welcomed the pain as it flowed into his chest.

It was all over.


End file.
